Changes
by patriettegirl
Summary: Sam is having troubles with Pete, how will Jack react, and what changes will come to the SGC because of it. AU, Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Changes

by: patriettegirl

pairing: s/j

disclaimer: I do not own anything I wish I did.

authors note: reviews are appreciated. more will come, this is just a starting point. I hope you enjoy.

SG1 stepped through the worm hold and onto a new planet. It was one that Jack had entered into the dialing computer when he had the knowledge of the aincents downloaded into his brain. This planet seemed like some sort of a garden planet. The world was covered in bright green trees and lush grounds that seemed to go on for miles. Daniel was enthusiastic to go since the UAV had picked up a set of ruins about a mile from the gate. To Col. O'Neill this was just another planet where Daniel would get lost doing translations and everyone else would look around and make sure that the Gould were not landing in the nearby clearings, or coming throught the gate.

"Ho, never get tired of that."

"Sir, the ruins are about a mile to the north according to the info from the UAV. We should be there in about a half hour with Fred here going his usual 5 miles an hour."

"Yeah remind me again, why you need all this stuff Daniel."

"Come on Jack, you know the General wants us to do more exploring and not as much shooting, this planet was one of the aincent ones there could be some vital information here and I need to make sure that its kept in one piece. "

"Right, lets move out."

Daniel and Teal'c took the lead, while Fred followed behind and Jack and Sam kept up the rear. The pace was a slow and peaceful one, the scenery was beautiful. Soon silence overcame Jack and he started a conversation.

"So Carter, hows Pete."

"He's good Sir. He transferred down to the Springs. I guess that means we will be able to see each other more."

"And that would be bad how, exactly."

"Pete's a great guy, but hes not great for me. I've been avoiding him in hopes of delaying the inevitable. Sorry Sir, I shouldn't be telling you this."

"It's fine, thats what friends are for."

"Friends."

Thats all they were was friends that had to leave it in the room, and they both knew it, but that still didn't stop them from going as close to line as possible, standing next to it, acknowledging it and wishing that it would go away. Jack always managed to be close to her and sit near her in the briefings, knees so close that they could almost touch. He would sometimes go to her lab to see what she was doing and just be in awe of how lost she could look. When she worked on something that really interested her, there was no tearing her away from it unless of course for a Jello break.

Sam was the same way, she would sit there watching him read his report or pretend that he didn't know what was going on. She knew when he watched her too, she could always feel his eyes on her and sense that he was watching her. He always watched her. Off world they had more freedom to be open with each other in conversation as opposed to being on base. Sometimes though Sam just wanted jump over the line and say to hell with the regulations. It was becoming harder and harder not to, especially after all that was going on with Pete. That however Jack could not know about, for Sam knew that it would kill him, and then he would be mad at her which she could not tolerate.

The group had made it to the village in good time, even with Fred fully loaded with supplies and Daniel's stuff. Within the hour Daniel was buried in a book next to a wall trying to translate, he had Teal'c with him just in case. Jack and Sam scouted the area and made note of a few places that would make a good camp for the week. For some reason they were off-world for a week, Jack was none to happy, but Sam and Daniel were jumping for joy, both for different reasons. When they settled down for the night, Teal'c agreed to take the first watch, Daniel went to study in his tent while Sam and Jack sat there next to the fire, oddly quiet. It wasn't until Jack threw a MRE at Sam and when she didn't catch it and it hit her arm and made her wince that they started to speak.

"What's wrong Carter?"

"Nothing Sir."

"Carter, you never miss a catch, nor do you wince in pain when something hits your arm. Now what is that matter?"

"I told you nothing is wrong Sir."

As she spoke, Jack had moved closer and managed to grab a hold of her arm. When she pulled away at the touch, he had figured out why. He took hold of her hand and held it tight and pushed up her jacket to a very shocking surprise.

"Carter, care to explain to me why your arm looks like you went 3 rounds with Mike Tyson?"

"I fell."

"You fell! You take harder hits almost daily and you never bruise like that. Now what the hell happened. You didn't fall and I know that. Don't lie to me Sam." It hurt him for her to lie to him, and it hurt when he called her Sam, something always tugged at her heart when he called her Sam.

"Sir its a personal matter. I can handle it. Please don't make me tell you."

"Pete did this, didn't he?" She was quiet, he had gotten his answer. "I'll kill him."

"Sir don't. I'm going to end it. I just need to get some padding before I do."

"This is no joke Carter this is serious, and if someone is hitting a member of my team, I damn well want to know about it. How could you not tell me?"

"I didn't want to disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me. I thought you knew me better than that."

"I know you well enough to know that you feel guilty for it happening, and that no matter how much you want to stand up and do something about it, you can't because you are afraid of how it would look. I know the reason that Pete does hit me, and why telling you about it would only make it that much worse. I know that to be here a week with you in this place makes me happy and forget about what has happened. I know that when we get back he will be there waiting and that I will have to find the strength in me to end it, minus any consequences that it may bring to me."

"You think it will happen again?"

"Of course I do. A week off-world with you and the guys, I can just imagine the stories he would come up with. Especially since..."

"Since what?"

"Since he thinks that you and I are involved."

"Well, he just doesn't know us like you do."

"Right."

"I'll take your watch, get some rest."

"Ok Sir."

Jack watched her go into the tent and then went back to focusing on the fire. He was furious, furious at him self for letting it happen, furious at Sam for not telling him, and furious at Pete for hurting her. How could he let that happen to her, how could she not trust him enough to tell him. He of course knew most of his answers. When they returned he was going to handle Pete and all of the problems that he had caused Carter.

The remainder of their week was spent in silence. Jack didn't bring up Carter's mystery bruises and she made it a point to stay clear and not aggravate her bruises that were starting to heal by weeks end. Daniel had been trying to convince Jack to leave him behind to do more research, but Jack had had enough fun in the sun and was ready to return home. He had plans when they returned back to the SGC and none of them included debriefings and what they had found out. Sam dialed them home and before they knew it they were back on the platform, looking at General Hammond, glad to be home.

"Welcome back SG1. I take it your trip was successful."

"Yes Sir, Daniel found a bunch of trinkets and such in the ruins a few tablets, maybe something in there will help us."

"Good, go get checked out by Dr. Frazier and report to the ready room in 1 hour."

"Yes sir."

They all did their physical checks and changed into clean clothes. The briefing was quick and then they went out to file their reports, study something that they had brought back or relax. Sam went straight to her lab. Pete knew that she would be back today, and would be expecting her. Sam however was not ready to go home and face him, the week away had managed to heal her bruises but not the memories. Finally she got the courage up to go home and face the truth, she and Pete were over, that started the first time that he hit her, but she would need the courage to tell Jack her feelings in order to not hide anything anymore especially from herself.

Sam pulled up to find Pete waiting for her.

"Took you long enough, I've been waiting for almost an hour."

"Sorry, the briefing took longer than I expected. Lets just go inside and talk."

"Yeah sorry, why don't you tell me the truth that you and Col. O'Neill were going at it and you got side tracked."

"That's not what happened."

"Sure tell your General, I'm sure he believes you."

"Pete stop it, you're only hurting yourself." And with that he struck her hard across the face, so hard she fell to the floor. "That's it Pete you will not hit me again, get out of my house and if you ever come near me again, I will shoot you."

"Is that a threat?"

"Consider it a promise."

"Fine I'll go, but" he said with force as he grabbed the back of her hair. "Know that I will be watching you, so you better not cross that line, or I will tell the powers that be all about it." He let go with a force and left her house.

Sam waited until he drove off before calling a lock smith to re-key her house. Once that was done she felt a little safer, but not safe enough, there was only one person who made her feel safe and Pete had warned her that if she crossed that line he would make it known. She knew that they couldn't ever get close now at least not for a while, she was going to have to distance herself from those she cared about in order to protect them.

Meanwhile Jack paced his house, holding a beer wondering what was going on with Sam. He left the base before she did, and made it a point to drive by her home, where he saw Pete waiting for her. It took all of his self control not to pull the car over and hit him. He trusted Carter to handle it, but something inside of him wanted to protect her and to fix this for her. That's what he did in his command and that is what he wanted to do here. His phone rang around 9 deep down he was hoping it was Sam.

"O'Neill."

"Col. this is General Hammond."

"Evening sir."

"Col. did something happen on PX3-529?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, why?"

"Cause Maj. Carter just resigned from SG1 and wants to go to Area 51 and work there. Said that something has happened and wants to go effective immediately."

"Let me talk to her sir."

"Please Col, that's why I called you."

"Yes Sir."

Jack knew that something must have happened in order for Sam to resign. He also knew that she would not answer his calls or anyone else for that matter. So he grabbed his keys, got into his truck and drove over there. He was shocked that Pete's car was gone and then realized that something must have happened. Jack walked up the stairs to the front door and ran the bell, when no one answered, he knocked until he heard the door unlock.

"Sir, what are you doing here? You should go."

"No, I'm here to talk to you, why did you resign?"

"Its none of your business sir."

"The hell its not, come on Carter talk to me."

"Sir please go." She tried to close the door, but he was to strong for her, plus she did not fight him. That's when he saw the bruises across her face.

"Where is he?"

"I ended it sir. He's not here, but he warned me that he would be watching me, and would report anything out of the ordinary to command." She looked at him the tears welling up in her eyes. Why did he have to see her like this? "Come in. I changed the locks an hour ago and then I resigned, he couldn't hurt any of you if I was out of your lives."

"Carter, you should have called me. We could have talked to the General. You didn't have to resign."

"Well there was no way that he would have just left me alone, so I had to. I needed to protect you."

"I can protect myself."

"Not if you knew what I was planning."

"And what exactly was that?"

"To tell you the truth."

"Truth about what?"

"About how I feel. I can't be next to you everyday, talking to you, watching you being close to you and not tell you that I'm in love with you. I probably have been since that first mission. But regulations tell me that I can't be and I can't take that anymore. We have left it in the room for far to long. That's the truth that I was going to tell you."

"Sam, don't you think that I already knew that. I fight myself daily in regards to acting on my feelings for you. You should have told me the first time Pete hit you, you shouldn't have hidden it from me. I want to protect you Sam. For him to hurt you, did more to me than you will ever know." He paused looking at her, waiting for her reaction. "Lets talk to Hammond, he will have a solution, so that you don't have to go. Please, I don't want to loose you."

He watched as the tears rolled down her face. She was hurting, just as he was hurting for not protecting her. This was now a turning point in their relationship. There would be no going back after this, it was now all or nothing. Finally Jack pulled her in tight and kissed her. At first she didn't respond and then he felt her pull him closer to her and deepen the kiss. Soon they both fought for control, neither one wanting to give in and stop it. Jack wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. When Sam cringed in pain and pulled away, Jack saw red.

"Let me see."

"Jack, please."

"I need to know if I need to call Frazier. Let me see, please Sam I won't hurt you."

Jack managed to lift her sweatshirt enough to see the bruises along her rib cage, these were darker and had to be older than a few hours. They were there all week, how did Janet miss them in a physical examination? He looked into her eyes and saw the tears forming, she was embarased, this was not the 2IC that he had fought next to and almost died with over the past 8 years. This was Samantha Carter and she was hurt and in pain, and that hurt Jack more than words could describe.

"Come on, we'll go see Janet and talk to Hammond. There is a solution to this Sam. I promise you."

Neither saw the beige car parked up the road as Sam climbed into the cab of Jack's truck.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1

Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews! Sorry if there is space between my updates, just got a new schedule at work. Enjoy!

Jack drove Sam back to Cheyenne Mountain. It was a quiet 20 minute drive the whole way there. Not even the sounds of the radio were playing. Sam liked the quiet, it gave her time to think and reflect on the past few weeks and what had happened. Her main question to herself was how she let this happen. She was not one of these women you would hear about, one who thought she deserved it. Sam knew she didn't deserve any of it. She did however deserve to be happy and that was something that she needed to start working towards.

They had to wait a while to see Janet; apparently SG3 came back with injuries and broken bones of some kind. Needless to say she was surprised to see Sam and the Col. Back on base this late in the evening.

"Col., Sam, what can I do for you."

"Janet I need an exam."

"I just gave you one after the mission, has something happened."

"Oh yeah!"

"Sir, please."

"Ok, ok. Just tell her Carter."

"I think my ribs are broken."

"How?"

"Pete."

"Sam, why didn't you say anything?"

"It's hard to explain Sam, can you just take a look. I still have to talk to the General."

Janet did her exam and confirmed that Sam had not one, not two, but four broken ribs. It was amazing that she was able to breathe without difficulties. Sam was placed on medical leave, which Janet hand delivered to Hammond before Sam went to speak to him.

Jack stayed out of the room as Sam told Hammond about all that had happened in the past few weeks. He now understood her request for reassignment, and now asked her to reconsider. Sam said that after her week of leave, she would let him know her final decision.

When Sam was done with the General, she went to find Jack. He was in the mess starring into a cup of coffee that had yet to be touched. Her heart ached. She knew that in someway Jack placed the blame on himself and yet, to her, it all fell on her shoulders. It was her burden to bear.

"All done?"

"Yeah, would you mind taking me home now?"

"Not a problem Sam."

The drive back was also quiet. Jack stopped and picked up Sam's prescription and then drove to her house. He helped her out of the car and made sure that she made it inside before he asked if she needed anything and ordered her to call if she changed her mind. Jack had a pain in his gut when Sam closed and locked the door behind him. Inside he knew that leaving her was probably not the best idea in the world.

Sam took two of the pain killers and went to bed. She had to admit she was in a lot of pain from what Pete had done to her. Hard to believe that she took harder hits than that on an almost daily basis.

It was a quiet night. Early fall was like that, not to hot, not to cold. Just right. No snow had fallen yet and rain was not in the daily forecast much. Sam was dead to the world when she heard her door crack open to her bedroom and saw a shadow lurking there.

"I told you, you would regret giving up on us."

Before she could scream, her mouth was covered. The combination of the pain killers and her broken ribs made it painful to fight back. In the dark, she knew who it was. Pete. He had been watching her more than likely since he left. She should have told Jack to stay away.

"So what do you think that your Col will think when you don't show up tomorrow? Do you think he will come looking for you? Maybe he won't, but wait as quickly as it took for you to call him today, I'm sure he'll come check up on you in the morning. Shall we give him an early wake up call?"

Pete pulled Sam from the bed and dragged her to the living room. There she noticed one of her dining room chairs sitting facing the front door. Loose ropes hung around the arms and the legs. At least she knew that he was horrible at tying knots and used this knowledge to formulate a plan to get out of this. Once she was in place, she saw Pete reach for the phone and dial the familiar number to Jack.

"Hello?"

"Col. O'Neill, good morning. I have a surprise for you."

"Pete?"

"Good guess. If you want to see Sam alive again, you will get over here now." He hung up the phone and threw it on the couch. Sam thought that it was because of her that Jacks life is possibly in danger at this very moment. It wasn't until she saw Pete place the C4 to the legs of the chair that she knew he was really in danger. She waited, tears streaming down her face as she listened for the sound of Jack's truck pulling up in front of her house.

Pete cracked the door so the first thing Jack saw when he got to the stairs was that. He released the safety on his gun and gently pushed the door open. Immediately he saw Sam and the C4 on the chair. His eyes went big when he saw Sam tied to the chair ready to blow up.

"Put the gun down Colonel."

Jack obeyed; he was going to do whatever it took to get Sam out of there and to make her safe.

"Now time for you to make a choice. It's simple really. Sam or you. Pick."

A/N: I know I'm not nice this time. More is coming I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Ch1

A/N: I hope you enjoy, I promise soon I won't be so mean to Sam and Jack. Keep the reviews coming; they speed up the writing process.

Sam watched as Jack's jaw tensed. She could see the pain in his face, the tears that slid down her cheeks were making the tape across her mouth loosen it grip. She wanted it to come off so that she could yell at him, tell him to go. Her mind flashed to that day on Apophois ship where she was trapped behind the force field and he needed to leave and he wouldn't go without her. She knew the same thing would happen here. You never leave a man behind.

"So Col., you gonna make your choice. You or Sam."

"Me."

"Nope sorry, wrong answer."

"You told me to choose so I did what more do you want?"

"The truth."

"Which is?"

"What have you and Sam been doing behind my back?"

"Working. All though right now I'm strongly considering kicking your butt for all the harm you've done to Sam."

"It's nothing that she didn't deserve."

"Deserve? How does she deserve to be treated like crap especially from the man who says he loves her?"

A glance towards Sam and Jack noticed that she was working on getting out of the ropes that had her strapped to a chair, their eyes locked for a moment. A signal was passed, one that they had perfected for years, a silent communication. Stall for a while longer, I can get it she was saying. He understood, he always understood her.

Pete was holding the trigger in his hand as he walked up the hall towards Jack. Jack couldn't help but wonder how crazy Pete had been to beat up his girlfriend, tie her to a chair and place C4 to it. All though he now had enough of Pete to prevent him for seeing the outside world for the rest of his life.

"Love her? How can I love someone who is in love with someone else?" He turned just slightly and Sam got her hand out and quickly made work of the other hand. Before Pete realized it, she was completely untied and Jack had his pistol aimed at Pete.

"Drop it Pete."

"Should have seen that one. Oh wait I did." He then pushed the trigger and the C4 began beeping its countdown. Jack quickly grabbed Sam and ran from the house. They didn't see Pete go out the back; the only thing they saw was the explosion from the front yard.

The fire department was able to put out the flames. Luckily Pete was an idiot and not wired it correctly so only a small portion of the C4 actually went off, leaving minimal damage to Sam's living room. The police were of little help in locating Pete. Of course it's hard to believe that one of their own was capable of doing such violent acts against someone they are supposed to protect.

Sam and Jack went to see Hammond back at Cheyenne Mountain. Janet checked them out, neither had anything to severe wrong nor broken, but she told them to take it easy. Hammond on the other hand looked mad. His call into the police department was of no use to him and was ready to have the president pull some strings in order to get this maniac off the streets.

Daniel and Teal'c had gone back to Sam's once the fire department allowed them to enter and grabbed her things. Sam had made the descion to move. The guys cleared out what they could including her laptop. The rest would remain behind until she found a new home. One that Pete didn't know about. She considered staying at the base, even Janet offered, but at both she didn't feel as safe as she wanted too.

Sam finally broke down and went to see Jack. Hesitantly she knocked on his door to his office.

"Enter."

"Sir?"

"Carter, come in. How you doing?"

"I'm ok. And you?" She made a gesture towards the butterfly bandage on his head.

"No headaches. What can I do for you?"

"I came to ask you a favor. Since as you know my house is out of commission. I don't want to stay on the base, too many questions and Janet has Cassie. I was wondering if I could utilize your guest room until I find a new place."

"Sure, Pete doesn't know where I live you'll be safer there anyways."

"Thanks. The guys brought some of my things, when you leave just come get me. I'll buy dinner tonight."

"Ok."

"See you later Sir."

After she left, Jack sat there thinking. Sam in his home. 20 feet from his own bedroom. He could do this. He was black ops trained. Then why did he feel the need to go hide in a dark closet somewhere.

When they went to leave, both were quiet. The past two days had been difficult on both of them, and yet here they were sitting in his truck driving to get dinner. Jack noticed that Sam kept looking out the window of playing with her hands, anything to avoid a conversation.

Once back at Jack's, he made work of unloading his truck while Sam got dinner. She hadn't brought much with her to Jack's, she was trying to prevent a long stay and ruin what ever it was they had discussed the other night. Sam knew that this needed to be taken slow to prevent any major blow up from occurring.

After dinner, they sat and watched the Simpson's and a few other shows on TV before retiring for the night. Some where during the night, Jack heard a cry but dismissed it, it was when he heard Sam scream that he ran into Sam's room to see her having a nightmare.

"No Jack, go please." She was calling out trying to reach him. He sat down on the bed next to her, and gently shook her awake.

"Carter, Carter, Sam come on wake up."

"Jack, sorry I guess I had a bad dream."

"It looked like a nightmare."

"Sorry I woke you."

"It's alright." He noticed then that she was crying. "Here come here." He said opening his arms to give her a hug. She didn't argue and enjoyed the way his arms embraced her. For some reason Sam had always felt safe when Jack hugged her. After a few moments he pulled back a little bit. "All better."

"Yes."

"Good."

In the darkness of her room with only the moonlight coming through the windows it was silent the only noise being that of their steady breathing. Neither knew who blinked first, but it was Jack who slowly moved in with parted lips towards Sam. When they finally connected the kiss started slow. Silently he thought this time kissing Sam was much better than the time loop kiss they had shared.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay. I had training all week at work and it's been crazy. I hope this makes up for the delay.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

The kiss that started slow and tentative was way better than the one Jack remembered from the time loop. However Sam's reaction was still the same, slowly she snuck her hands up his collar line and around his neck to pull him closer. Pete had never kissed her like this. She felt herself lean back and Jack coming along with her. His hands snaked up her sides and towards her back. They were flush against each other when Sam pulled away.

"Jack, we can't."

"I'm sure that you meant we shouldn't, because we sure as heck can."

"You know what I meant."

"See, I kind of don't."

"The past two days alone have been crazy. Add the past 7 years to that, I don't think that jumping in head first would be the way to go right now."

"I know, I know." He sat back up and released the hold that he had on her. "Feeling better now?"

"Yeah in a way." She bit her lip and looked at her hands. "Would you stay with me tonight?"

"Sure, let's lay down."

Within minutes Jack noticed that Sam was asleep in his arms. She didn't stir the rest of the night. In the morning when Jack woke up he noticed that Sam wasn't in bed and was no where in sight. He searched the house until he found her, cup of coffee in hand standing on the back deck looking at the woods that surrounded his house. She looked as if she belonged there.

"There you are. You should go inside its cold out here."

"I didn't notice. I was just thinking."

"Penny for them."

"It will cost you more than a penny."

"Fine then, but you know you can talk to me. It's either that or Janet will make you talk to McKenzie." He smiled shyly then grabbed her hand and pulled her inside to the warmth of the kitchen. He filled her cup, made one for him self then sat on the other side of the table from her, waiting for her to talk. "We can do this all day; we are on down time until you heal anyway."

"What if Pete was right?"

"About what?"

"About deserving what he was doing to me."

"Sam how can you say that? You didn't deserve any of what he did to you. You have to know that. Anyone who would intentionally hurt you is not for you. What he did was sick and twisted and wrong on so many levels. Once he is caught and all this stops you will be breathe more easily."

"How do you know?"

"I know."

"I guess I just have to trust you."

"Yousurebetcha."

Sam smiled and took another sip of her coffee. She had to admit that she slept a whole lot better once Jack laid down with her. After the kiss last night and the night before, she had to wonder if continuing to stay with Jack was the best idea. She needed to find a new place of her own and fast before they ended up breaking a few regulations. He made them breakfast then Sam changed while he cleaned up. The day was more or less uneventful, that was until Sam was checking her email and had a message from Pete in her in box.

"What does it say?" Jack asked as she clicked open the file and waited for it to load.

"It's a picture. Oh my god."

"What is it?" He said walking and peeking over her shoulder. It was a picture taken that morning of Sam standing on Jack's deck. Apparently Pete had located Jack's home and was watching them. Jack immediately picked up the phone and called into Hammond. Within minutes Jack had people crawling the property looking for any sign of Pete. There was no trace of him, almost like he had done it and cleared away any sign of him being there.

Jack hit the roof; he wanted Sam at his place than any other place since Pete didn't know where he lived. Now Pete knew, and Sam was once again in danger. Hammond ordered both of them to return to base. 28 levels underground was better than a house that had plenty of windows in which any person could see in and perhaps get off a good shot if they really wanted too. So that's why Sam was now lying in her room on base staring at the ceiling waiting for the next message from Pete. She didn't want to live like this until he was caught, whenever that would be. Sam learned a long time ago that being upset and alone with your thoughts was not the best combination; which is why she had begun pacing her room talking to herself trying to get an idea on how to proceed with everything that was going on around her. She kept coming back to the same conclusion; she needed to leave the SGC.

As soon as Hammond became available, she instantly went to see him. She would become a civilian part of the SGC if she had to, but she figured if she removed herself from the equation than there would be less chance of anyone finding out about its existence.

"Major Carter, we have already discussed a transfer for you as well as a resignation. I thought that we had resolved this issue."

"New things have been brought to my attention sir that I am not able to ignore. To resign would be the best course of action."

"Before we talk about this any further, I want to know why you wish to resign. What is more important to you than the work that you love?"

"Love itself sir."

"I see. Let me have one week Major, after that we can talk about your resignation. Now go get some sleep. You and Col O'Neill have both had a busy couple of days."

"Yes Sir!"

Sam went back to her quarters, but stopped to check on Jack on her way. He was throwing a ball up in the air and catching it before throwing it again. He was bored and she knew it.

"Bored?"

"You know I hate being on lockdown, even if it is for my own protection."

"Same here."

"Where are you coming from?"

"General Hammond's office, I wanted to see if he had heard anything new."

"They'll contact us when they do. I'm hungry you want to get something from the mess?"

"Sure."

They ate and then each retired to their own quarters. SG1 was on stand down due to Sam's and now Jack's injuries so they were experiencing cabin fever. Jack thought if he wanted cabin fever he would have just gone to his own cabin. Considering that they were underground and there was no real difference between day and night, the days dragged on. At the end of the week, there was still no information as to Pete's location. Sam was surprised though when General Hammond asked to speak with her.

"Have a seat Major. I have some news in regards to your resignation."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm know I'm slacking its the end of the year which means a ton of reports. I hope you enjoy!

"Have a seat Major. I have some news in regards to your resignation."

"Yes Sir."

"As you know, the Air Force has no wiggle room when it comes to the fraternization regulations. However there are a few loopholes that we have discovered."

"We sir?"

"The President and myself. We have reviewed the rules and have found a loop hole per se."

"A loop hole?"

"Yes. As you know we are in need of a new head of research and development."

"Yes Sir."

"That would mean that you report directly to me. Now being the head of a department does have perks such as staying a part of an active SG unit as well as being 3rd in command on base."

"Would I get to pick the unit?"

"You would stay on with SG1 if you wanted, if not then you could choose." He paused to look at her knowing that she was weighing her options. "Now you would not be able to take this position until the situation is resolved and your injuries are healed."

"I see. May I have a day general?"

"You may, but I would need to know no later than tomorrow at 5."

"Thank you sir."

"Dismissed."

Sam walked out of the office and back to her lab. Head of research and development, getting to tear apart all the new technology back through the gate, the idea alone was enough to make her happy. But nothing could happen until she was healed and the situation with Pete was resolved. That was easier said than done. Pete had been non existent since his email of her on Jack's porch. Of course he hadn't been able to watch them since they were on base since getting that email. He needed to be weeded out, there was only one way that she knew how to do that. It was risky, not only to herself but to anyone else involved in the process, but it was something that she needed to do in order for her and Jack to be together. She was so lost in thought she didn't even see Jack as she walked right into him.

"Easy there Carter."

"Sorry Sir."

"Its ok, where were you coming from?"

"The Generals office, there was something he needed to discuss with me."

"Everything all right?"

"Yeah, there's been no word on Pete yet. I don't think he'll show up anywhere with us hiding down here."

"I was thinking that too. He only shows up when we are outside the base and always when we least expect him. Maybe we should draw him out."

"How do you suggest that we do that?"

"By going out on a date."

"What?"

Jack grabbed Sam by her elbow and walked her the rest of the way to her lab. Once there he closed the door to avoid interruption. It was a bold move he made by asking her out on a date, but one that he could hopefully turn around and make it sound like a good plan.

"Ok less ears here. I was thinking Pete said that he thought we were doing something behind his back. What if we went on a date he would be watching us and that would draw him out."

"Where would we go on this date?"

"Mona Lisa."

"In Manitou?"

"Yeah. You don't like it?"

"No I just didn't picture you as the fondue kinda guy."

"Well the chocolate is the best part."

"Ok its a date then. I'll let you clear it with the General."

"Ok see you tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah the sooner we get him the better."

"Right."

Jack left her lab whistling all the way down the hall. Tonight he wanted to go out tonight. What was she going to wear, how would she get anything? It was already 2 and if she wanted it to look real, she was going to basically blow off the rest of the day in order to pull this off. The first thing she did was go in search of Janet. After explaining the whole afternoon, Janet volunteered to go with Sam to the mall.

5 stores, 35 outfits and who knows how much money later, Sam was finally set for her date with Jack. Janet had made her try on almost every dress until the right one was found. It was a knee length cocktail dress in navy blue, it had a chiffon layer and was strapless, matching shoes and a silver bracelet rounded out the outfit. Janet helped her do her hair just right. She was beautiful and nervous all at the same time. Even thought this was meant to draw Pete out, Sam felt like this was a real date, something she was going to have to get clarification on during dinner.

Since she changed at Janet's, Sam drove to meet Jack at his house. The nervous feeling didn't go away when she put the car in park and got out and walked to the front door. Even though she had a key, she knocked to let him know that she was there. She held her breath as she heard him walk down the hall. As it opened she turned to face the door. She was not prepared for Pete to be standing on the other side as it opened.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am so very sorry for the delay, my comp crashed and I had to wait for it to come back to life. I hope this makes up for the delay.

Sam turned to run and got 5 steps away from the door before Pete wrapped his arms around her and dragged her back into the house. He slammed the door with his foot and threw her down the two steps into the living room. From her stop on the floor, Sam saw Jack laying on the floor near the patio doors, face down and blood around his head. She had to fight back the tears as she felt Pete grab her hair to force her to look at him.

"So a date with your Col., took you long enough. I have to say you do look great though."

"How did you get in?"

"I have my ways, now let me see we have a few options now. You see, he's over there bleeding, no doubt from where I hit him on the head, he more than likely needs medical attention. So here are your choices. You come with me, I call 911 and they come and save his life. Second choice is I shot you then call 911 to save him, and he has to live with out you."

"What no third option?"

"I could kill you both, but then where would be the fairness in that?"

"You know that you can't get away with this."

"I already have."

"Indeed you have not." Teal'c said standing behind him with a zat pointed at him. "Please stand Pete Shanahan and release Maj. Carter."

"Your buddies to the rescue again I see." Teal'c zatted him before he could say anymore. Soon he went to the door, where Daniel came in holding his gun followed by the MP'S. Pete had apparently done a few things that were technically considered government property so they had jurisdiction over the case. Sam didn't release her breath until she saw the cuffs on his wrists. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Jack.

"Jack, come on wake up. Jack."

"I have called Doctor Fraizer, she is waiting for us. An ambulance is also on its way."

"Thank you Teal'c."

She gently rolled him to his back, instantly she saw the spot where Pete had struck him. He looked so peaceful almost like he was sleeping, Sam's only hope was that it wasn't a permanent sleep.

The ambulance took him back to Cheyenne Mountain where Janet was waiting. It took only a few hours to stop the bleeding and repair the damage that Pete had done. Sam was fidgety. She had yet to change out of her dress, the General came by and told her to take a break and go get changed. He dress was now covered in blood, Jack's blood when she got to the locker room and pulled out her uniform, she cried, there had been no word on Jack's condition and no one was telling her anything. The dress she had bought to impress him was now ruined and the date they had planned had never happened. She cried and whispered silent prayers that maybe one day t would happen.

Sam went back holding a cup of coffee, it was going to be a long night and she would not leave until she knew that he was going to be alright. Janet had finally allowed her to see him around 1 am. Upon entering the room, Sam noticed the bandage, almost in the same spot the butterfly bandage had been a week ago. Ironic she thought. He looked so peaceful, resting there waiting to wake up.

"How is he?"

"We're waiting on a few tests to come back."

"Janet, please tell me."

"It doesn't look good. He took quite a hit. I'm afraid that if he doesn't wake up in the next few hours, that he may not wake up at all."

"I did this to him."

"No you didn't, you couldn't have known that Pete was going to show up at the Col's. and do this."

"Who's idea was it to have Teal'c follow me?"

"Jack's, he didn't want anything to happen to you."

"Can I stay with him for a while?"

"Yeah. I'll be in my office in case you need anything."

"Thanks Janet."

Janet walked away and into her office in case Jack woke up. Sam pulled up a stool and sat there next to the bed and held onto Jack's hand waiting for him to wake up. Somewhere in the night, she laid her head down and fell asleep waiting for him to wake up. That night however, he didn't wake up, much to everyone's disappointment. In fact by the end of the week he hadn't stirred at all, Janet feared that the damage that Pete had caused was too extensive and that he wouldn't wake up at all.

General Hammond had placed SG1 on stand down that week, but the next week he put them back into the rotation without Jack. Daniel was upset and Sam was inconsolable. Teal'c was Teal'c and did as he felt was best to honor a warrior such as Col O'Neill. They mostly went on fact finding trips through the gate, the Gen kept it light in case something happened. He didn't want them somewhere where they were bound to get hurt and have Jack wake up only to kick his butt.

Sam had taken the job as head of Research and Devolpment at the SGC and still stayed part of SG1. But the position that she took was so that she and Jack could be together, and with him comatose and no signs of waking up, she wondered if taking the job was the best thing to do. Since she was third in command, she ended up taking over a lot of Jack's duties, but having to do his work made her feel worse, she needed desperately for him to wake up and tell a bad joke. Anything at this point. Sam still harbored the guilt that she had done this to him. Everyday that they were on the planet, she went by to check on him. Then one day after being off world for two days she was upset at what she didn't find in the SGC infirmary.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm making up for the long delay in posting. I'm thinking this is close to done. Enjoy!

"What do you mean, he's been moved?"

"We don't have the kind of facility here to treat him here. We moved him to the Academy while you were off world."

"I didn't get to say goodbye!"

"He's not going anywhere Sam, but we needed the space for when one of the teams comes back through that gate injured." Janet was cut off by Sam storming out of the infirmary and down the all. "Sam, wait."

Sam didn't wait, she didn't stop. She just signed out and got into her car on the surface and drove the 45 minute drive up I-25 to the Air Force Academy Hospital. She had been here plenty of times, when her dad was sick and when she was kid when they were stationed in Colorado. The hospital had been renovated throughout the years, but it was the same feeling no matter why she was there. It held a ominous feeling every time she entered the building. It took her only a matter of minutes to locate Jack's room. He was still the same, sleeping peacefully.

She walked over and took his hand and brought it to her lips. A stray tear fell from her eye and she couldn't hold it back anymore. It had been two weeks since his injury occurred. All the tests Janet run said that there was a small portion of damage, but what was keeping him in coma was unknown to her. Sam remembered hearing that people in comas can here things around them, so she decided to give it a chance. She pulled up a chair still holing on to his hand took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Jack, I know that you can hear me. You have to hear me. I'm sorry that this happened to you, I'm sorry that I did this to you. If you would have just let me resign, none of this would have ever happened to you. I wish that you would wake up so that I could say this to your face. I want you to wake up so that you can take me on that date you promised me. I want you to finish that kiss that we started in your guest room all those weeks ago. I want to see where it leads. I want to use the loophole that General Hammond and the President found so that we can be together. I want us Jack. Please wake up. I need you to wake up. I didn't know that I couldn't do this without you until you were no longer there. Please."

She kept repeating the word please over and over again. Finally after the sun went down and nurse came in and told her that visiting hours were over and told Sam that she had to leave. Sam reluctantly left and went home. As she opened the door, she noticed the new carpet, she had laid last week. She only hoped that Jack liked it. She decided he didn't need to come home and see a blood stain.

Sam had taken to staying at Jack's house while he was in the hospital. She very rarely actually left the base, but when she did, this was where she came. It had become her home. That night instead of staying in the guest room he made up for her, she slept in his bed. The sheets and pillows smelled of him and she wrapped her arms around them embracing the scent. It was comforting almost like he was there holding her as she cried and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Her sleep was interrupted by the ringing of her cell. The Tokr'a had called and Jacob was to be there to see her. In the past month they had made several attempts to contact him, but he had never been able to come, now he was coming and he wanted to see his baby girl.

The drive to the base from Jacks house wasn't long, but Sam tried to calm her nerves in preparation for seeing her father. She needed to portray the good little solider to him. It was what was expected of her and she never let her dad down. She made it down the elevator and was standing at the base of the platform when the worm hole engaged and her dad stepped through.

"Sam."

"Hi dad."

"George, good to see you."

"And you Jacob."

"Where's Jack, he's usually here when I arrive." He turned to see his daughters face and knew in an instant that something was wrong. "What happened?"

"We should talk in my office."

The General and Sam went over what had transpired over the past month and Jack's current state of health. Jacob looked at Sam on and off, surprised at everything that had happened. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe that someone had hurt his baby girl and now she was hurting for the man that she loved.

"Where is he?"

"The Academy, they can't really do anything else for him here."

"I'm going to change and then Sam I want you to take me to see him. Perhaps some Tokr'a technology will help out here."

Even though visiting hours had yet to begin Janet had cleared it for Jacob and Sam to be in the room with Jack. Jacob used the healing device and hoped that it would help. Soon it became clear the injuries were not what was causing Jack from waking up, it was Jack, he needed to wake up on his own. The rest of the week went like that Jacob spent a lot of time with Sam, which was usually with Jack, since that was where she chose to stay. She didn't want to leave him.

Jacob's mini vacation was over after 10 days and he went back to the Tokr'a home world. He gave Sam a big hug and told her that it would all be ok in time. It just needed time. Once Jacob left SG1 went back on active rotation. Jack wasn't going to be replaced and Sam did a good job of taking over for Jack. When they were home, Sam was usually found at Jack's bedside. Two months had now passed and he had still yet to wake up. Janet told her that it was time to say goodbye, nothing more could be done. He wasn't going to wake up. So Sam went one last time, to say goodbye.

"They tell me that I have to say Goodbye. I've never told you good luck or anything like that, we never needed it. We only needed a look and we knew what to do. I only wish that I knew what to do now. I don't want to leave you, we never leave a man behind. I want you to wake up. I love you Jack I always have, I want you to know that. Know that I will never stop believing in us and our chance. Maybe we never should have left it in the room all those years ago. I wish I could go back and start again right there that moment in time. I know that I can't. This is so hard for me, you have no idea. By saying goodbye that means that you are leaving me. My mom left, my dad, no one stays I thought that you would be the first to stay. So this is goodbye. Why does it have to be so hard?" She bent over and placed a kiss on his forehead near the hairline, she stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Goodbye Jack."

She turned and walked out the door, she didn't hear the sound of her name being said from a horse mouth as she went down the hall and back to his house.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am so terribly sorry for the long delay. I had a major case of writers block with all of my stories. I hope that this more than makes up for the delay.

Sam woke later that evening to the sound of her cell ringing. She managed to turn off her home phone and her pager, but forgot about her cell. This was a night that she didn't want to be disturbed.

"Hello?"

"Sam, its Janet, I need you to come into the base." Sam glanced at her alarm clock noting that it was only 2 am. She knew she had a few drinks and had managed to cry herself to sleep, but for Janet to call at 2 in the morning knew that something was important and needed her attention.

"Yeah I'm on my way." She hung up her phone and proceeded to get ready. She couldn't stop the feeling in the pit of her stomach that something had happened. She only hoped that it had nothing to do with Jack.

Once at the base, Sam dropped her coat at her lab and went to the infirmary to seek out Janet. She was in need of some aspirin and a strong cup of coffee but that would wait. Walking in, she saw Janet and General Hammond talking in a corner. Janet didn't notice that she had walked in until Sam called her name.

"Oh Sam, I'm glad you got here. I was getting worried."

"Well I am worried, what's going on?"

"I got a call from Dr. Thomas; he is the doctor in charge of Col. O'Neill at the Academy."

Sam could feel her heart jump into her throat; Janet was going to tell her that he was gone. "And what did he say happened?"

"Sam, Jack woke up."

"What, but how, they said he would never wake up. I don't understand. Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"They don't know why or how, all they know is that he did. I waited to call you because I wanted to run some tests, but also there is something that you need to know. The Col. is suffering from what is called retro grade amnesia; he remembers bits and pieces he knows where he is, but not when. And there's something else."

"What?"

"He only wants to see you; he doesn't want anyone else near him, not even me. He seems to think you two are involved."

"Oh."

"Sam I know this is hard, but we never thought that he would wake up, this is our miracle that we were looking for. If this is too much, you need to tell me."

"No Janet, its fine. May I see him?"

"I'll take you to him."

Sam followed Janet to the recovery room; it was a room that she had grown to hate. It was where Daniel died and where Jack lay near death before he blended with the Tork'a symboite, and where he also laid in a coma that Pete had caused. Now it was where she was going to see Jack, he was awake, he came back to her. It was all just too much to take in at once.

Sam squared her shoulders and made herself appear to be the good little solider that her dad had always prided her on. Now was the time that she had to prove to everyone that she could keep her feelings in check. As soon as she walked in, Jack noticed her and reached out his hand to her.

"Sam. You are a sight for sore eyes."

"You too Sir. I'm glad to see that you are doing better."

"What's this Sir Sam?" He then looked around and realized why she was so formal.

"Look, I know that you all mean well, but I want to talk to Carter alone. So please go away."

Janet took her cue and left along with the nurse that was in the room. Only Sam and Jack remained and now they were alone and Sam suddenly felt like she was back in high school and her boyfriend was asking her to Prom. Jack did not release his hold on her hand and in fact pulled it tighter when she tried to let go.

"I understand that I have missed the past few months."

"You have."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not being there for you when you really needed me."

"It wasn't your fault. How could you have known what Pete was going to do to you?"

"I didn't, but I kind of asked for it when I told him about us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, that night we had a date planned for the Mona Lisa, I remember that much. He wasn't too happy about us. I'm sorry we didn't get our date."

"It's no big deal. As long as you get better, that is what matters."

She looked down at their joined hands and felt a twinge of guilt. He remembered their pretend date and figured that they were a couple. How could he remember that it was just a plan to draw Pete out? She held back the silent tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. This was so painful to watch, she had wanted to be with Jack but not if it was only to go along with pretend in order to help him remember the truth.

She felt his hand cup her face and a chill run down her spine. She was so out of practice at hiding her feelings from him, yet it felt good to have him back and be this near to her again. Sam lifted her eyes just enough to look at him and when their eyes met, she realized he knew how painful the past few months had been on her. She had no idea what was going on his head, she only hoped that she would find out.

Before she realized it, Jack was pulling her closer to him and leaning in for a kiss. When there were only a few inches of space between them, he whispered to her.

"I've missed you so much Sam."

"Me too Jack." And with those words he closed the gap and kissed her. It was soft and gentle, but there was so much feeling in that kiss, it released all the feelings Sam had been hiding for the past few months.

"I love you Samantha Cater."

"What?"

A/N: I know you all hate me by now. Hopefully soon it will be finished. Until then ENJOY! Reviews = faster uploads.


	9. Chapter 9

"What?"

"I said I love you Sam."

"Col., you can't..."

"Sam stop with the Col. bit, it's Jack. At least it was the last time I talked to you. I know the past few months I have been asleep, but I remember that you and I are together."

She saw the look of desperation in his eyes and her tears fell harder. This was everything she wanted it just wasn't the way that she wanted it. Finally she couldn't take anymore; she removed her hand from his and ran out of the room. She didn't have the heart to break his heart. Janet saw her go and followed her back to her lab.

"Sam what happened?"

"Janet, I don't have the heart to tell him."

"He has to know. And he needs to hear it from you."

"Can't you just let him go home and let his memories come back on their own?"

"Aren't you living in his house since yours was blown up?"

"In the guest room, besides he doesn't know that I'm now head of R & D. Nor does he know that if we did have a relationship that it would not be against the regulations at all. He thinks it already happened, how do I tell him that it hasn't?"

"You have to Sam; he won't believe anyone but you. I know this hurts and this is hard to do, but you have to tell him."

"Can I at least do it in my own way, and not in a room with security cameras and everyone else standing right outside the door?"

Janet saw the desperation in her eyes and knew that she really needed her friend and not Dr. Fraizer right now. She dropped her head and blew out a sigh. "I want to keep him here a few more days let him get his strength back and some balance, then you can take him home."

"Thank you Janet."

"But, if you don't tell him by the end of a week, I will."

"Ok."

The next few days, Sam did everything within her powers to avoid the infirmary. Daniel would come by her office on a daily basis and would quiz her as to her reasons for not going to see Jack. She would always say that she was busy with a project or in briefings for the other teams going on or off world. Daniel didn't buy it, but allowed Sam to continue on with her lie.

By Friday, Jack was ready to go home. Janet had cleared him and Daniel was going to drive him. Sam was already waiting at his house; she knew she had to tell him that his wonderful dream of them being together was not yet something that had happened. She couldn't help but think all week long as she avoided him what it would be like if they were really together and how these past few years might have played out.

Sam heard the car pull up and went to the window to see Daniel helping Jack to the door. He was still wobbly on his legs, but then again, two months of not using them does that to a person. She went and opened the door for them and waited patiently. She smiled shyly unsure of what to do next; she couldn't help but notice that Jacks face fell as he noticed that she was there. This was going to be harder than she thought. She took Jacks bag from Daniel and placed it next to the door. Daniel said goodbye and quickly ran away, Sam now knew that Janet had told him to leave her and Jack alone as quickly as possible.

Sam closed the door behind Daniel, and watched Jack as he made his way to the couch. She bit her lip trying to buy some time and think of what to say to him.

"Are you going to avoid me forever now?"

"No, just thinking of what to say."

"What is there to say? You've apparently don't want to be near me."

"That's not true."

"Sure it is, why else would you be staying away from me?"

"How is your memory?"

"Just fine, still trying to figure out why my girlfriend is hiding from me, but other than that, great."

"That's what we need to talk about."

"What?"

"Me being your girlfriend."

"I don't recall a fight of any kind."

"But I'm not your girlfriend." She saw the hurt in his eyes and continued to explain. "That date we were supposed to have was bait for Pete remember to draw him out of hiding so that he could be caught. It was pretend. I got here and found you unconscious."

"If we aren't together why are you here?"

"Cause you needed to hear this from me." She went and sat down next to him on the couch this was harder than she thought. "Do you remember all that trouble that I was having with Pete?"

"Yes."

"You remember how he almost blew us up with my house?"

"Yes."

"And how I came and stayed here because it was safe."

"Yes."

"Ok, tell me what is the last thing that you remember?"

"I remember us making plans for a date. Pete was an after thought. I cleared it with Hammond for us to seek a relationship outside of the military. He said sure, also said that you had news to share that would probably change a few things. What happened? No one will tell me Sam, I hoping that you would."

"I went shopping with Janet after you asked me on that date. I came here because that's where we were going to meet. When the door opened it was Pete not you. You had been hit in the head and unconscious. I don't know how long you were out. But you being you had a back up plan and Teal'c and Daniel were standing by. You were in surgery for hours. No one was sure what was going to happen. Then finally they moved you to the Academy and after some time Janet told me that it was time that I say goodbye, there was no hope for a recovery. That night you woke up."

"But I remember us together."

"We shared a few kisses, but nothing major has happened yet. I know we both wanted it, but neither made a move."

"And now?"

"Now you know the truth, even though I'm sure you would have figured it out in time. You should also know that I'm now head of R & D and that I'm third in command reporting only to Hammond. Making anything that we did do, legal so to speak."

"So now what?"

"Now you decide what you want."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This is an alternate universe story line, I know its been a while since the first chapter. For all of those sending encouraging reviews, keep them coming they are most appreciated.

"Now you decide what you want."

"What do you mean what I want?"

"I've laid all the cards on the table. It's time for you to make a choice." She looked at him and watched as he pretended to remove a piece of lint from his jeans. He was confused and anyone else in his position would be as well. She couldn't really blame him for his silence, but she wasn't going to tell him that the silence was killing her.

A few minutes later, Sam decided that it was a good idea to get him some water so that he could take his pills. Janet sent him home with a plethora of medicine to keep the headaches and the nausea at bay while he regained the full use of his body back.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"I'm just going to make some dinner. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

In the kitchen, she pulled out her apron and starting pulling things from the fridge and cupboards. She figured she might as well stay busy if for any reason she stopped to think about any of the million things floating around in her mind, she would break down and cry. After a few minutes she heard Jack shuffle into the kitchen and stop to watch her.

"What are you making?"

"Chicken Cord en' Blu"

"Sounds good, you appear to be very at home here."

"Well, I've had a few months to get settled. As soon as Janet says you have the all clear, I'll start looking for a place of my own."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

Sam stopped and placed the knife she was holding down on the counter. After she was sure her hands had been wiped using the hand towel hanging from the handle of the stove, she turned and walked to him. She stood her ground and looked up at him with pleading eyes. She wanted to know just where she stood and she was going to get her answer, Sam just wasn't sure if she was going to like it.

"Why don't I have to leave?"

"Because I want you to stay here, stay with me." He said reaching out to cup her face with his right hand. "I don't want you to go. This past week of not being able to see you was agony."

"I know these past few months without you have been pure torture. Its worse than when you were trapped on Edora." She said as she leaned into his touch. She was sure that she would never get this close to him again.

"Come here." He said he wrapped his other hand around her waist and drew him to her. They stood there for what seemed like forever, but in fact was only a few minutes holding each other. Silent tears fell down Sam's cheeks as she enjoyed his embrace. It felt so wonderful to be held in his arms once more. She pulled back to look at his eyes, at that same moment he looked down at her and closed the distance between them.

This kiss was gentle, Sam's tears evident as their lips met. It was nerve racking when Sam pulled away and felt the knots forming in her stomach. She had wanted this and missed it more than she realized while he was sleeping in his coma. She noticed that Jack swayed right after they parted, and knew that he needed to sit down. She lead him to the breakfast knook where he sat, but still kept a hold of her hand.

"Do you need anything?"

"Nah, I'm good; how long until dinner?"

"I'd say about 25 minutes at most. Do you want something in the mean time?"

"No, I'm just going to sit here and watch."

"Ok." She smiled slightly and then went back to making dinner. It was finished in no time, they ate in silence, both stealing a glance at the other. Once all was said and done, Sam cleaned up and then helped Jack back to the living room where she turned on the latest Avalanche game for him to watch.

They didn't say anything, they just sat there holding one another as they watched the game. The tranquil silence was broken by the ringing telephone.

"I'll get it." Sam strode across the room and answered the phone, already knowing who was on the other end. "Hi Janet."

"How is our patient?"

"He's doing good. I think he's glad to be home. I'm making sure that he takes his pills."

"Is he still up?"

"Yeah, we're watching the game."

"He really needs his rest."

"I know, but we were talking and time got away from us. I'll put him to bed soon."

"Ah uh. Make him rest Sam, or I'm making him come back to the SGC. Did you tell him?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I'll let you know, goodnight Janet." Before she could respond, Sam had disconnected the call and had turned to see Jack sitting there watching her.

"Doc checking up on me?"

"Yeah." He picked up the remote and turned off the television. "Its late, I guess we should call it a night."

"Of course, let me get your pills."

Sam walked into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later, but Jack wasn't on the couch. She found him instead in his room, pulling on a pair of sweats. He was trying his best to stand on his own two feet, but from their lack of use it was proving to be a difficult task. She handed him the pills and water and then helped him get his sweats on.

"You should've waited. I'm here to help you."

"I know, its just that, well I want to prove I can do it on my own."

"Sometimes though there are things that we all need help with."

"Such as?"

"This." She said as she leaned down and kissed him hard. She held his hand with hers and maintained control of the kiss. Soon she felt his hands on her back pulling her flush against him. She knew there was no turning back and after 8 years of skating the issue and keeping it in the room, now was the time for them. When Jack pulled back he searched her eyes for doubt, only to find none.

"Sam?"

"Jack, its been in that room for way to long now. Tonight lets be us and go from there."

And so they did, that night as they made love even with Jacks limitations, the room was full of heat. Nothing had ever been like this and nothing would ever again. It took them 8 years, a few near death experiences and one very abusive boyfriend for them to realize that what they needed was right there in front of them all along.

All the changes that had taken place over the years at the SGC and the country and heck even the galaxy were well earned now in this time and this place. The changes in the years to come would be because of the dues that they had paid to get to this moment.

A/N: It is now complete. I made add an epilogue but not sure yet. Let me know what you think. This story has been nominated for a BLUEMOON AWARD. Please vote if you want to see it win. Thank you for the nomination.


End file.
